leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Siege minion
For general information, see Minion |exp = 0.93 (solo experience)}} / 1.16 (shared experience)}} |cs = 1 |hp = |damage = |range = 300 |armor = 0 |magicresist = 0 |attackspeed = |respawntime = / / |spawntime = 2:05 }} Siege minions are ranged minions. One siege minion spawns every three minion waves between the and . Notes * Siege minions have , which is a cosmetic item that indicates that they lose maximum health}} per turret shot. * Their gold reward starts at , and increases by every 90 seconds. This is capped at . * Siege minions upgrade every 90 seconds increasing their health, gold reward and AD. At the sixth upgrade they change their health scaling. Other than their gold reward, their stats increase infinitely. * After 15 minutes, siege minions spawn once every 2 waves and from the 25th minute onward, siege minions spawn every wave to accelerate the game pace by making pushing easier. * While under the effect of or , siege minions can out-range turrets. Map Differences * On Howling Abyss, siege minions: ** Grant (+ |gold}} / 90s). ** Have a base health of 828. ** Have a health growth of . Media Minion Development.JPG|Old Siege minion Minions Blue & Red Siege.jpg|Siege minions Minion Chaos seige.jpg|Red PROJECT: siege minion Minion Order siege.jpg|Blue PROJECT: siege minion Minions Blue, Red & Purple Siege.jpg|Snowdown minions Minion Draven blue siege.jpg|Blue Draven siege minion Minion Draven red siege.jpg|Red Draven siege minion Minion SG blue siege.jpg|Blue Star Guardian siege minion Minion SG red siege.jpg|Red Star Guardian siege minion Patch History from . ** Solo XP increased to 93 from 92. * Minion shared experience multiplier reduced to from . ** Shared XP reduced to 116 from 120. ;V8.7 * Base gold reward increased to from . * Gold reward growth increased to from . * Gold reward is now capped at . * Base health increased to 900 from 828. * Health growth changed to 50 from 23. * Health growth at wave 16 increased to 60 from 32. ;V8.2 * Now have the cosmetic item . ;V5.8 * Visual and Gameplay Update on Howling Abyss map (to match Summoner's Rift). * Minions no longer gain magic resistance over time. * Minion health gain over time increased to compensate the loss of resistances. * Siege minions no longer have base armor. ;V4.20 * Minions no longer gain armor or magic resistance over time. * Siege minions no longer have base armor * All minion health gain over time has been increased to be roughly as durable as when they had resistances * Siege minions now start spawning every two waves at 20 minutes. * Siege minions now start spawning every wave at 35 minutes. ;V4.19 * Model in Summoner's Rift changed. ;V3.14 * Lane Minions are no longer worth more experience based on game time. ;V3.5 * Siege Minions now take 70% damage from Turrets, increased from 50% damage. * Siege Minions now deal 150% damage to Turrets, reduced from 200% damage ;V1.0.0.152 * Base gold value increased to 40 from 27. * Scaling gold value based on time increased to 1 from 0.5. ;March 9th Hotfix * Siege minions now spawn every 2 waves after 35 minutes instead of 20. * Siege minions now reduce turret damage by 50% (down from 65%). ;V1.0.0.112 * After 20 minutes, siege minions now spawn every 2 waves (up from every 3 waves). * Siege minions armor and magic resist now increase by 3 every 3 minutes (up from 2). * Siege minions now reduce turret damage by 65% (up from 50%). * Fixed a tooltip bug "This unit receive..." with siege minions. ;V1.0.0.100 * Fixed a bug that caused purple Siege minions to deal and receive normal damage from towers. }} es:Súbdito de asedio fr:Sbire canonnier ru:Осадный миньон Category:Minions